


#夢女向 《DMC5》湛藍的惡魔　第九章　《許諾》DMC5_V x Ephraim

by Ephraim0328



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephraim0328/pseuds/Ephraim0328
Summary: 關於自家《DMC5》湛藍的惡魔的夢女向第九章，含肉不多。為了防止審查外連。個人主張Vergil跟V是同一個人的論調。完整故事可去lofter查看。https://www.lofter.com/collection/ephraim0328/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=4188665
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	#夢女向 《DMC5》湛藍的惡魔　第九章　《許諾》DMC5_V x Ephraim

「請妳允許我的踰越、允許我的貪婪……」

「請妳允許——今夜的失控。」

當V向自己輕聲訴說懇求，Ephraim錯愕地瞪大雙眼，她知道身旁的男人對自己有著好感，甚至對自己曾言及於愛。

可是為什麼……為什麼他要把話說得如此哀愁宛如訣別的前言？

「V……為什麼想選擇我呢？撇除我的魔力能延續你生命，在感情上又是為什麼？」

微微掙脫開V的懷抱，將身子坐正的Ephraim蹙起眉頭，覺得必須將話給說明白：「你知道我依舊眷戀Vergil，也明白我容許你親近是因為你有相仿於他的部分，無論是習慣、還是一些愛好，更別說容許你親吻我，也是為了能一次傳輸更多魔力給你。」

「若Vergil回來，你清楚我不會為你停留，但我會為你找尋其他延續生命的辦法。」

「可是在於感情來說，我對你是如此不公平，而你仍想選擇這麼卑劣的我嗎？」前一次的纏綿是個意外，而且是建立在V已經缺乏魔力到可能危及生命的地步，至少這點上Ephraim她不會太過放在心上，因為那是「意外」，也是為了V的性命。

但此時此刻，是V提出的請求啊。

「倒不如說，這才是我希望的……」

V苦澀地揚起笑容，他也坐起身，伸手撫上Ephraim的臉龐，眼中的深沉溫柔反而讓人有些不安。

「我有些秘密，必須等到擊敗Urizen我才能告訴妳，而這份秘密也跟妳所愛的那個人有關，只是此時此刻我不能說的太多。」將另一手按在自己心口上，V將聲音放得很輕，雙目緊緊凝視著Ephraim。

「但我保證當他回到妳身邊，我會樂見其成。」

「若他尚未回到妳身邊，請讓我陪伴在妳身旁。」

說不清心中的苦澀感，Ephraim雙手捧起V的臉龐，凝視他的雙眼、為他的選擇感到不值：「你大可選擇比我更好的人，這種選擇完全是在委屈你自己。」

「我不是一個值得你這樣喜愛的女人。」

對於自己這樣貪婪的愛著一個人同時、又接受別人的愛，Ephraim清楚這是種錯誤。

「別妄自菲薄Ephraim。」V執起Ephraim的手並吻在其掌心上，他相信自己會永遠的記住眼前人為自己如此柔軟。如果不是自己拿著事關性命的藉口靠近Ephraim，如果不是他選擇了再次親近Ephraim，那Ephraim也不會像現在這樣，重視「自己」的感受。

「是我選擇渴望得到妳的愛。」伸手將Ephraim右側的長髮微微向後攏去，V順勢撫上Ephraim的臉龐，如果兩人當時他僅僅作為V，Ephraim也沒有遭遇她悲傷的過往，完全空白且相互安好的在街上相遇相識，他是否會愛上Ephraim？

「而妳……願意將我視為特別的那個人嗎？」

即便此時的他如此脆弱，即便他無法與那個「他」一樣傲然且強大，Ephraim是否會願意愛上這樣的自己？

眼前男人用微妙洩漏脆弱與期待的目光凝望自己，Ephraim無法否認她內心確實被點燃了一抹溫度。

無論是心軟、還是心疼，她確實認為眼前這男人是個特別的人。而且那不是為了本能性欲而靠近自己，而是、彷彿非常了解自己才靠近一樣......這一個月的相處並不壞，無論是生活的步調，還是一些想法，V算得上一個很好的生活伴侶。

是她這數多年以來，難得可以在其身旁感受到平靜的對象。

隨著思索，Ephraim的思緒也聯想到明日，必然的惡戰、還有無法確定結局的未知性，明日過後能有多少人倖存……而她從復甦開始，在魔界也生活許多年，這些年裡她再也感應不到Vergil的魔力痕跡。

果然……沒能夠救下他嗎？所以才會這些年以來除了Dante以外再也毫無關於Vergil的消息嗎？Ephraim緩緩抬起眼，凝望眼前部分習慣一如Vergil的V，雖然在許多層面上具有明顯的差異，個性上也是。但在V身邊，Ephraim感覺到了如同Vergil給予她的平靜。

在心裡反覆確認自己的感受，好不容易下定決心Ephraim不安的揪著衣服下襬，一雙漂亮的深藍眼睛不斷朝一旁閃躲注視，吐出的聲音細弱蚊蚋。

「僅只今晚……」

此時Ephraim早已燒紅了臉，明明也不是小孩子或是初體驗之類的，可是對於主動說出允許對方擁抱自己什麼的還是會深感羞躁。

更別說當Ephraim一抬起眼，就看到V明亮起來的雙眼中滿載喜悅，臉上的熱度彷彿遠比方才更炙熱幾分。

此時此刻，Ephraim差點沒想整個人逃開，羞窘感讓她很不自在，呼唔呼唔了幾聲，慎重地又重申了一次：「目前來說……僅只今晚喔？」

「至於是否把你視為特別的那個人什麼的……等我們贏了Urizen回來，我會看你表現再說！」對自己這麼彆扭，Ephraim懊惱地鼓起臉頰，明明都不是小孩子了，怎麼還是沒辦法坦然的處理這些感情問題嘛！

但V不願意再多等，他只能將Ephraim允諾自己的喜悅化作行動，伸手探進她的衣襬撫向她後腰。雖然Ephraim確實為這突然的愛撫嚇得身子一僵，卻沒有推開V的撫觸。

「或許我們該慶幸現在不過是傍晚。」對於Ephraim為自己而忍住掙扎的行徑，V按耐不住喜悅，頻頻落吻在Ephraim的頸側並下沿至心口處，甚至是順勢讓自己依靠在Ephraim胸前，微微抬著頭，一雙眼笑得彎彎：「我們還有大把的時間、好好的沉溺在這場喜悅裡。」

「當然，我會紳士一點的。」伸出另一手的V托住Ephraim後頸，不讓她能往後逃怯。

Ephraim不可能甘心自己總是這樣如此被動，既然反攻不了Vergil，至少反攻V來搶走主導權還是做得到吧！

可憐這小笨蛋魯莽地沒想太多，賭氣似的捧起V臉龐主動吻上。

對於Ephraim的主動深深震撼了V，老天、這小傢伙總算有想要反擊的念頭了？嗯？

想起過往記憶中，Ephraim總是想反擊卻總是反擊到一半又被自己牽著鼻子走，現在看這個身體孱弱，想奪回主導權麼？

V暗暗的揚起笑，刻意不做抵抗，使Ephraim壓著自己倒臥在床上，笑看她要怎麼繼續下去。

這樣的眼神讓Ephraim更加不願服輸，由她自身加深了親吻，生澀輕撫V的身軀。也是在這時候Ephraim股著臉頰，懊惱關於V的外衣要怎麼卸下。

「相比之下，妳的衣服真好脫呢。」就像是在挑釁Ephraim一樣，V輕易地解開Ephraim腰間皮帶，使她身上的牛仔短褲微微下滑了幾分。

「嘿！」

被這樣一刺激，Ephraim氣鼓鼓的直接在V的頸側咬一口，並對V有些小賭氣的吐舌。

果然是經不起人激的小笨貓啊……

「My silly cat……」就像是因為過往記憶突然鮮明起來，V下意識地笑嘆出聲。

在這瞬間，正努力把V外衣解開的Ephraim頓時僵硬在原地，一雙漂亮的藍色眼睛睜得圓圓。

「你……剛剛喊我什麼？」

Ephraim眼底湧上的水霧，讓V立刻意識到自己用了過往總愛打趣Ephraim的那個稱呼。清楚這對Ephraim而言，是只屬於Vergil對她的稱呼，其中的意義可不簡單。

對此V飛快的吻在Ephraim唇上，用親吻阻止了Ephraim的追問。

等到V吻得Ephraim徹底軟下身軀，Ephraim這才得到了喘息的機會。但Ephraim可沒這麼輕易就被呼弄過去，她雙手環在V的頸子上，上半身緊緊貼在他胸膛，不讓V有任何逃離的機會，眼神迷濛、吐出的話語明顯理智相當清晰：「……這也是秘密？」

「對......」

Ephraim聽V語氣中略帶抗拒的回答，清楚自己不可能再問出些什麼，所以她再次吻上V，讓這場還沒結束的慾望能有個完結。

這一次V也不再欺負Ephraim，而是配合的卸去了衣物，讓彼此身軀赤裸交纏。

指尖滑膩的肌膚感觸，V吻在Ephraim的背中，伸手滑過她肌理優美的背脊，順勢撫摸在她的臀瓣。彼此撫觸的方式都太過溫柔，甚至帶有一種虔誠的意味，就連Ephraim也被這種溫柔感染，細碎的輕吻在V的胸間，以指尖描繪他身上繁複的魔紋。

兩人側臥在床上相吻，是誰先將手撫上彼此的慾望也說不清，只是相互追逐著一種快感，細聽對方鼻音間的愉悅笑嘆、感受著誰在撫觸了敏感處時身上肌理的緊繃。

是誰深探、是誰輕搔，慾望逐漸高昂。

只是V終究是那個才佔有優勢的人，畢竟他太清楚Ephraim的弱點。

很快的，Ephraim率先敗陣，直接被V抬起左大腿橫跨在其腰上，被V的炙熱慾望抵住了深幽入口。

早已濕潤無比的入口不用V多費什麼氣力，輕而易舉地就能夠推進。充滿情慾意味的水漬聲讓Ephraim羞紅了臉，明明想要反擊的是她，可是她一如過往的害羞，立刻埋頭到V懷裡，就怕自己這種沉溺快感的神情會被V看在眼底。

但V在這時候有些壞心眼起來，刻意緩慢的擺動腰身，力度很輕、卻每一下都盡可能的往內深探，惹得Ephraim很快就被這種從內側的愛撫迷亂理智，發出一陣陣不知所措的嬌嫩呻吟聲。

因為緩慢的抽動，那種濕漉的水聲似乎更顯清晰，伴隨著Ephraim的低吟聲，V近乎無法把持住理智。

「......妳喜歡這樣嗎？」V湊在Ephraim耳畔輕聲低喃，順勢吻在Ephraim的耳尖上，讓那親吻聲清晰傳進Ephraim耳裡。

當然Ephraim肯定被這突如其來的襲擊嚇得渾身緊繃，羞澀的搥了V胸口幾下，抗議他的狡猾。

但Ephraim的抗議只讓V心情大好，他停不下來這種惡作劇，他忍不住笑出聲，捧起Ephraim的臉吻上幾下，細聲感嘆Ephraim有多可愛。

「就、就算你這麼說也不會有獎勵的！」被誇獎的太突然，Ephraim趴在V的胸膛上，紅著臉的嚷嚷。

討厭、為什麼又被壓制了嘛！

下身處清能楚感受到對方的肉刃脈動，跟過往Vergil強橫的快感刺激不一樣，而是慢慢侵蝕到骨頭裡那樣，綿密的快感讓Ephraim淚眼婆娑，可憐兮兮的低哼出聲。

就連被挪動身體要轉換姿勢時也是，V確實一如他所言的「紳士」，動作溫柔是很好，可是當快感是這樣緩緩累加時，反而怎麼樣都沒辦法觸及那個核心，活像盤旋一旁的不斷撩撥。

「壞心眼！」直覺告訴Ephraim，V這人根本是故意的。

被拆穿的V也只是喉頭滾滾地笑，傾身吻著Ephraim，手裡覆上Ephraim的胸前柔軟，彷彿在呢喃愛語那般，笑問Ephraim：「喜歡我溫柔點？還是壞心眼一點？」

但Ephraim並非真的討厭這樣，只能委屈的扭動身軀，一副被V給欺負了的模樣。

「哦…...看來妳希望我快一點讓妳解放。」

「希望妳別覺得這樣的我太過野蠻呢。」

V一邊輕笑出聲，一邊指示Ephraim以面牆的跪姿微微趴在牆上，自己則是從Ephraim的背後跪坐，從後方撐開她的雙腿，迫使Ephraim只能往V腿上坐。

順著Ephraim不得不坐在自己腿上的動作，V微微起身，一手支撐在牆面上，另一手則是調整著角度，讓慾望再次深埋進Ephraim體內。

「唔、嗚嗚——」Ephraim彷彿發現了什麼不對勁，壓抑不住本能的喘息與呻吟，只能被V往牆上一帶，讓V徹底將慾望放入。

「好深……」

「這樣、太深了——」

明顯這種姿勢會讓感覺比方才更深入許多，彷彿V的慾望肉刃似乎變得更長更粗一些，深深的、抵在讓Ephraim難以喘息的敏感位置上，把內裡嫩肉都擴張開來了。

不習慣這種姿勢和深入感，Ephraim身體本能的用力夾緊下腹肌肉，將V的慾望完全包覆揉按，逼得V因為這份快感低吟出聲，並開始加深腰身的擺動幅度。

V從後方緊緊抱住Ephraim，讓Ephraim連掙脫都無法掙脫，只能被自己更加深切的「疼愛」著。直至慾望的宣洩，兩人才軟綿綿的倒臥在床鋪上深喘不止。

噢老天我居然就這樣跟他上床了。

Ephraim眨了眨眼，突然感覺自己簡直荒唐透頂，卻又覺得就連在床第之間V都極度了解自己。這其中總讓人有種藏有貓膩的感覺，但Ephraim卻抓不到什麼線索。

或許是因為情慾的宣洩和滿足，Ephraim這時的思緒變得清晰很多，相對的小腦袋也就跟著飛快亂想。從一些無關緊要的胡思亂想，一路想到了關於明天的戰鬥，臉色頓時也凝重起來。

「……妳在想什麼？」

發覺身旁女人又開始那根本藏不住秘密的顏藝，明明歲數也不小了，怎麼這點還是跟當年一樣毫無改變？

躺在身旁的V笑著屈起右手當作枕頭，左手則是摟在Ephraim腰上，還捨不得把宣洩完畢的下身給挪出來。但面對V的詢問，Ephraim搖了搖頭，讓身軀乖乖窩他懷裡，低聲輕喃：「只是忍不住想到了明天。」

「答應我……你不會胡來。」Ephraim挪動身軀，讓彼此分離，轉而趴在Ｖ懷中抬頭望向V，她很少會請求人答應她什麼，但這一次她覺得這件事非做不可，無論如何都要得到對方的許諾。

「我知道這是個很任性的要求，但我不想再失去任何一個人……」先是下落未明的Vergil，再來是目前生死未卜的Dante和lady與Trish，她這一生不斷地失去重視的人，能不能奪回Dante他們或是守護現有的存在都是個問題。

對於自己的弱小感到無力與挫敗，Ephraim緊緊抱住V，此時她想要守護住的人只有兩人，一個是Nero，另一個就是眼前的V。

Ephraim語氣中夾帶著沒能隱藏好的脆弱，可是眼神卻直直凝望著V：「答應我，無論最後我們是否能在一起，我希望你是平安的。」

V了解Ephraim的任性，這也是她少有的任性。

用力回抱Ephraim的柔軟身軀，他比誰都清楚懷中這個倔強的女人會為了重視之人把命給拼上。無論自己是否答應Ephraim，這女人肯定會把她自己一再當作棄子那樣拋去前線，用生命宣示她的重視與深愛，愚蠢卻又令人憐愛的傻女人。

就像是無可奈何一樣，V噙著微笑垂眸親吻Ephraim，他用左手拉起Ephraim的右手按在自己的心口處，像是要讓Ephraim能感覺到他的心跳一樣。V漆黑如夜的眼眸直直凝望Ephraim雙眼，他眷戀這片澄淨且深邃的幽幽深藍色彩，萬般懇切的向Ephraim訴說出誓言——

「……我以靈魂為誓，應承妳所期望的許諾。」

「『我』會平安回到妳身旁，絕對會回到妳身旁。」


End file.
